Master and Servant
by clarielparke
Summary: Written for the Lemons On Demand Series. Based on a prompt by Gavalanche. Part of The Fire Lotus Series, exploring former Fire Lady Ursa's adventures as a Belle de Jour type worker at a Yu Dao establishment. Rated M. Please heed this warning. I don't issue them without reason. If you feel up to it, I think you might enjoy the ride. At least I did (shamelessly so) when I wrote it.


"Noriko? The new manager requests your presence downstairs."

"In his office? Oh, of course. Just give me a minute to finish this. I'll be right there."

The tiny maidservant shook her head in some dismay. "N… no, Noriko! He said to come downstairs straight away. I don't think he wants to be kept waiting."

The dark haired woman raised her bright gold eyes from the pages of the book to flick an elegant eyebrow at her.

" _Really?_ It's that urgent? Surely it can wait until I've finished this."

The serving girl approached, shivering slightly. There was a fearful tremble in her voice.

"Well actually no, Noriko! The Manager ordered me to bring you to his office straight away. I… I don't think he likes to be opposed."

"Hm? Very well, then. Although I have to say that this is very rude. Madam Zozei would never have dreamed of disturbing my reading hour. But by all means."

Slamming the volume shut, the woman placed it on the carved sideboard table with a tiny bang of annoyance. The slinky swish of satin skirts and the tap of slender heels marked her exit from the suite.

Two flights of stairs, before they reached the doors heralding what formerly used to be Madam Zozei's office. Tapping the door, the serving girl awaited the answering call from inside with trepidation etched on her tiny face. Behind her, the dark haired woman examined her nails with a bored look.

"The Manager will see you now, Noriko. You may enter."

"Hm?" The woman raised her long black lashes as if awakened from deep sleep. Not awarding the girl with another glance, she swept past her into the former Madam's offices to take up position in front of the giant desk. On the opposite side, green eyes locked on hers.

"Manager? You requested my presence."

"Yes. I've been scheduling mandatory meetings with all my employees here at the Fire Lotus. I saved you until last."

A hint of a coquettish smile. "Oh? Well that's an honour, I'm sure." She batted her thick lashes at him.

The new manager examined her, an inscrutable expression on his face. "Yes, Noriko. Now that's a nice anonymous name. From what I glean from Madam Zozei's papers, you've worked here for eight years. Quite the veteran in this business, aren't you Noriko?"

She shrugged with a bare pale shoulder and shot him a look from golden eyes.

"What can I say? It's a calling. Once you start out, you realize pretty soon if you can handle it or not. I just realized that I was made to do this. I wish I'd found out earlier. It would have spared me… never mind."

"Hm." The green eyes travelled up and down her body momentarily. "It also says that you go by the moniker "The Bear Girl". I assume that it refers to your birth name?"

She flinched. "That's got nothing to do with this! I entered into contract with Madam Zozei under the name Noriko. I…"

"Well, that's funny. It says here that your birthname's Ursa."

The woman's golden eyes widened. A visible shiver spread throughout her limbs. Attempting to pull herself together, she drew herself up to her full height and shot him a haughty stare that failed spectacularly. Her cheeks had gone bright rose.

"Well, so what if it is? Everyone uses pseudonyms here."

"I'm aware of that. That's not the issue here. You want me to tell you what the issue is, Ursa?"

Spirits, he was young! Not as young as her son, but easily some ten years younger than herself. Well built, tall by the look of it, with lighter hair than she'd ever seen on any native of the Four Nations. Long bangs kept falling boyishly into his face, obscuring that hard green stare.

She fought to stop the trembling of her limbs with iron will control. Avatar Roku's granddaughter would not be overwhelmed that easily, no matter what her chosen profession. Drawing a deep breath, she stuck her chest out at him and threw her head back defiantly.

"Madam Zozei never had any issues with me, Manager. In fact, we always got along perfectly."

She angled her hip out at him almost by reflex. A defensive gesture, meant to please. Black satin clung suggestively to her curves and long limbs.

The green eyes narrowed. Then, a sudden spark.

"You want to know what's wrong, Ursa? Why I'll tell you! I've been going through the accounts, day by day, starting with the date you started working here. I've charted your performance as compared to your fellow workers. And you know what, Ursa?"

She was shivering visibly, not even bothering to hide it. "I… I don't know what you mean! Madam Zozei told me I was her most prized employee. That I had the most clients out of all the workers here and that the queue for my services extended for months on end. That…"

A quick hand shot out to point an accusing finger at her. "YES! And that's just the problem! Because Ursa, in spite of that, in spite of you by all accounts servicing more clients than any other girl here, you're still bringing in the least amount of cash. Now, would you care to explain that to me?" He leaned back in the chair, glaring daggers at her.

Flushed like a schoolgirl, Ursa twisted her hands.

"I… I'm not good with money. Or numbers. I… sometimes maybe I forget to charge." She stared down into the crimson carpet, cheeks stained a matching colour.

He stared at her, incredulous. "A whore who forgets to charge!? Why, you're a walking disgrace to your profession! And yet, Ursa, that's not the worst! You know what's even worse than that?"

She shook her head, voice sticking in her throat. "N… No…?"

He was quick. Up in a flash, he rounded the desk and leaned back against it to stare her down. Worried, she noted that his fists were clenching and unclenching. Underneath the boyish exterior was a predator, strong and deadly, ready to pounce on her.

"There have been complaints, Ursa! Yes, complaints directed specifically towards you."

Two swift steps had him up and facing her. A hand shot out to latch in her long hair and yank her head back hard enough to make her neck snap. As she recoiled in shock, he caught her chin between hard fingers. The green eyes bored into her mind.

"It says here that you have been systematically refusing to take on clients that don't meet your personal standards. Too old, too young, too ugly. Clients with particular fetishes. Citizens from other nations."

The hand went down to circle her throat.

"Now, what kind of an establishment do you think I run here, Ursa? A private playground where a bloody Fire Nation noblewoman can live in luxury while picking her lovers as it suits her? Your clothes account alone runs up to 8 000 000 bao per year. The money that you earned last year barely reached 600 000. Yet, you've fucked some 300 clients yearly, most of them regulars. You're a fucking slut, lady! Well that's all over and done with. You need to learn this game from scratch."

The hard hand came down to slap her cheek with an audible crack, causing her head to jerk. Only his grasp on her hair prevented her from falling. All right, so that was mainly out of shock. No one had ever dared to lay a hand on Avatar Roku's granddaughter, Fire Lady Ursa, before. Not even her husband. Holding her head locked by a firm grasp on her long dark hair, the young man slapped her other cheek. Then the first. Then, back again.

 _Slap! Slap! Slap!_

She lost count. Her ears were ringing. Her cheeks stung as if assaulted by a thousand bees. When he finally released, her, she fell forward on the carpet, legs giving way. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He pounced like an animal to straddle her back.

"Well well, what have we here? Black satin designer dress. Now, this alone must have cost the Fire Lotus some 70 000 bao. Pity to have to rip it up, but you really need a lesson."

A sharp tear pulled the soft shiny material apart to bare the pale skin of her back. Another decisive yank pulled the bodice down to waist level. As Ursa struggled to her hands and elbows, swift efficient hands tore her pretty dress apart, ripping it off her and leaving it in tatters. A black choker necklace, ludicrously resilient, stayed put around her neck. Her hairstyle had collapsed, leaving long dark hair spilling everywhere. She attempted to wipe the tears off her face and sit up. The manager pushed her head back down into the carpet by means of treading on the back of her neck.

"You still don't get it, do you? You still think that you can spend your days ladying it about, doing as you please and wasting all my money. Well, I'm not buying into any of that crap. Now, up you go, you lazy bitch! And stop that fucking sobbing. Tears are just so bloody boring."

With a hard yank on her long hair, the Manager pulled Ursa up on all fours, removing his booted foot from the back of her neck. His hand snaked into her hair again to wrap it around his arm like a leash. A sharp tug indicated that she follow him. Another painful tug had her moving, padding automatically on hands and knees as he paraded her around the sad remnants of her shredded dress and dignity. Staring down into the carpet with cheeks burning with shame, Ursa kept getting pulled along by his firm grasp on her hair. Short clipped orders echoed through her mind.

"No! Stay down. Now, crawl on over here like a good bitch. Left. Keep your head down! Ass up. Oh, you can do better than that! Come on! " Another sharp yank on her long dark tresses.

Rounding the room, they'd reached the huge carved chair behind the desk. "The Throne" as the girls at the Fire Lotus liked to call it. Of course, they were all used to Madam Zozei presiding in it: tiny, elegant, with a black topknot and flashing diamond earrings that would blind you with their brilliance. But no. Those days were over. The queen was dead. And in her place was a cruel young king.

Reaching The Throne, the Manager sat down and leaned back casually to regard her with cold green eyes. Fearful of meeting them, Ursa stared down into the carpet as she crawled over to his seat on her hands and knees. Eyes lowered and tangled dark hair spilling everywhere, full breasts swinging, she stopped as she reached him.

"Hm. That's good. At least you know how to show your betters some proper respect. Now. Look at me!"

The painful yank almost pulled hair out of her scalp. Almost, but not quite. Flushed and wide eyed, Ursa met his gaze. Something unexpected passed through the room. Some kind of understanding. Scared, she reacted instinctively, attempting to rise and flee. A forceful hand around the back of her neck stopped her effectively.

Another sharp tug at her hair to get her to face the right direction. He was quick, a lot faster than she'd expected. An arm hooked around her belly had her lifted quickly into the air, long legs flailing futilely in shock. The Manager pinched one of her nipples painfully, causing her to cry out and shortcircuiting any protests with some efficiency. Then, he pulled her down decisively across his lap. He was regarding her with keen concentration, running his hands over her smooth pale skin as if searching for flaws. A firm grasp around the back of her neck pushed her head down.

"No. You don't get to rise. You don't get to move. You just stay put while I mete out your punishment. Understand?" His voice was tense, but oddly calm.

"Y…Yes." Her chest was heaving uncontrollably. He sneaked a hand down to paw her breasts and pinch her nipples, tugging at them painfully. A moan in response. Her toes curled.

"Yes. I thought so." A tiny nod that she missed entirely, lying naked across his lap, face buried in the armchair leather. He ran his hands softly over her buttocks, examining their shape.

 _Whack!_

"Ah!"

The first spank came down sharply, galvanizing her. The second one caused her to gasp and twist, twining her legs around each other. By the third and fourth, she was panting. After the tenth, former Fire Lady Ursa was a whimpering mess.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!_

The Manager rose abruptly to push her off his lap. Steered by some automatic reflex, Ursa knelt before him to stare up at him. Her face and neck and chest were flushed a bright rose, the golden eyes wide and tearful. The pupils were black and dilated, her full red lips half open. She was panting, not even attempting to hide it. He nodded briefly with that look of concentration on his face. Weighing her breasts in his hands, he pinched and twisted her nipples, eliciting a moan. Another nod. The significant bulge in his trousers was right in her field of vision. However, he just reached out to grasp the back of her neck with one hand while leaning over to pick up a sheet of paper from his desk.

"Hm. Noriko, aka Ursa, aka 'The Bear Girl'. Specialties: Everything. Hm." He shot her a doubtful stare.

"Oral, vaginal, anal. Takes on parties of +10. Oh really?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Strictly male clients. Well, why not? We have enough schoolgirls coming in here with their friends to earn a few quick bao by performing in front of an audience."

The grasp on the back of Ursa's neck hardened slightly.

"Handles clients of all ages. May look like a dominatrix, but in fact works best as a… _hah!_ I knew it!"

Stirring, Ursa turned her golden stare to the sheet of paper. Acting on reflex, she reached up to tear it from his hand.

"Madam Zozei wrote that about me? Why, let me have a look at that!"

"No! You really haven't listened to a thing I've said, have you?"

The grasp on her wrist was sharp enough to make it snap. The hand locking the back of her neck hardened to iron. He pushed her head down on his crotch.

"Now, show me what you do. Prove to me why I should keep an employee who just keeps costing me money, instead of bringing it in."

For a moment, he held the slender column of her neck in a powerful double-handed grasp. Ursa's senses were reeling. The warm touch of his hands was affecting her strangely, making her giddy and light-headed. Her body was throbbing dully with both pain and pleasure. In her mind, the sensations blended into one another, becoming indistinguishable. Still, she was intensely aware of his strong hands around her throat. Clearly, he could strangle her or snap her neck as easily as a twig. The Manager kept still for a moment, stroking her neck gently, allowing the awareness to sink in. Then he reached up and caressed her cheeks tenderly, softly with his fingertips. His touch eased the stinging sensations as if by magic.

"There now. Be a good girl and suck my cock. Show me you're the best."

His voice was warm, silky and lazy. There was a light tremble in it. Ursa found herself unable to disobey. Lowering her head, she reached out to open his trousers and took his striving hardon in one hand, sliding her long fingers around it. Cupping his balls with her other hand, she caressed them gently. Then she bent her long graceful neck and opened her mouth. Raising her large golden eyes to shoot him a wide-eyed, look, she swirled her long pink tongue around the swollen glans. Then, she dove like a predator to suck it into the hot wet moistness of her mouth. Sucking it deeply in and out, she noted that it tasted sweet and salty, slightly musky but quite clean. Thick and straight, it was also longer than average. Ever the professional, Ursa took in the sizing and adjusted her movements accordingly. However, an unexpected response made her sex clench tightly and produce hot juices.

Working methodically, she bobbed her head up and down, sucking it further and deeper into her mouth with every stroke. The Manager's hands tangled in her hair and locked it in a firm grasp, controlling the movements of her head and pushing it down on his cock. Breath deep and harsh with pleasure, he kept thrusting his hips against her lips, forcing his cock further into her mouth, ready to invade her throat. Ursa kept on sucking him diligently despite his size, milking his cock and balls with just the right amount of pressure, long slender fingers working in her favour. If her technical skills surprised him, he didn't voice his observations. As she sucked the impossibly long and thick cock deeper and deeper down her mouth and throat, she caused him to sigh with pleasure. He was moving rhythmically against her, grinding his hips urgently against her lips and tangling his hands in her hair. His voice sounded dreamy, as if coming from someplace far away.

"Mm. You don't have a gag reflex at all, do you? Such a hot, moist, lovely mouth. Now, let go with your hands and take me all the way down to the hilt. Mm, that's it. All the way down your throat, just like that. Mm, that's just... ah…"

Ursa tasted salty drops of precome on her tongue. She kept working diligently to bring him to orgasm, hoping that this would make him more manageable. Indeed, the task wasn't all that hard. He smelled good, tasted quite delicious and had a magnificent member. She really enjoyed sucking cock, and had increased her skills exponentially during her years at the Fire Lotus. The taste and texture made her efforts intensify automatically. Stifling a groan of pleasure, the Manager yanked her head away by means of her hair, sliding his hardon out of her mouth. He was panting slightly, striving to regain control of his voice and, presumably, his cock.

"All right, that was acceptable. I give you a pass on cocksucking skills. Now, on to the next test."

He was up and moving around her in a flash, still dressed. As she stirred and attempted automatically to follow the movement, a hand pushed her face back against the carpet again. Another sharp smack to one of her buttocks made her wince. The Manager's voice turned hard.

"No! Did I say that you could move? Just keep still on all fours like that, with your head on the carpet and ass in the air. Yes. That's perfect."

As Ursa's heart kept beating painfully fast, the Manager kept moving around the office, opening drawers as if searching for something. Finally, he reached a chest of drawers, unobtrusively located in a corner.

"Ah- _hah!"_ A sound of triumph.

Naked on the floor, Ursa trembled in dread.

 _Oh no! He's managed to locate Madam Zozei's special stash! And now, he's going to… use it on me!_

Her heart raced in panic.

He was back, kneeling behind her. His hand shot out to grasp the back of her long neck again. Tugging at her hair, he pushed her back into the carpet. At the same time, his other hand trailed softly over her thighs and buttocks.

"You know Ursa, I really don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

 _Whack!_

The former Fire Lady cried out and twisted, naked on the floor.

"I mean, I'm not saying that you're a slow learner."

 _Whack!_

"I'm only saying that just because I noted that you have basic cocksucking skills, that doesn't mean that you can try to run this place. Now, that's my job. Okay?"

 _Whack!_

A gasp. "Yes… Yes, Manager!"

"Good girl. My, you really need some disciplining, don't you?"

 _Whack! Whack/ Whack!_

Ursa was trembling uncontrollably, tears bursting out of her eyes again. Still, she automatically strove to keep herself in the required position on all fours without collapsing. Hard red-hot tingles were running all throughout her buttocks, invading her blood.

 _Whack!_

A final smack. Then the sensation of firm inquisitive hands slid all over her naked body, tracing her seared buttocks. Grasping and fondling her breasts roughly, deft fingers twirled her nipples back into erectness, pinching them slightly too hard. Now she was moaning openly, grinding her hips back at the Manager. Reaching out to splay her fingers wide, she grasped her buttocks and pulled them apart in order display herself. A trick initially invented to please her husband, which had proved hugely successful in her current business.

"Oh! Now, that's quite some reflex. Well Ursa, I do love me a natural born whore like you. Just keep your cheeks spread like that. Don't let go until I tell you to. Understood?"

Her answer muffled into the carpet. "Yes… Yes, Manager."

"Good girl."

The sensation of something cold trickled down between her buttocks. Then a burning, slightly stinging sensation. Fingertips rubbed it into her anal opening, soft, insistent.

Face pushed into the carpet, ass jutting high into the air, Ursa attempted to keep quiet, perfectly obedient. Her cheeks and buttocks were still stinging from hard slaps. As something hard prodded her backdoor opening, curious fingertips sneaked down in front to rub her clit with quick, insistent strokes. She moaned involuntarily.

Touching her gently, the warm fingers caressed the pain away, soothing her and making her throb for more. Her cunt was wide open, trickling moisture, inviting him in. Rubbing the swollen glans over it, the Manager pushed part of it in tentatively. Ursa gasped in anticipation. Then, nothing. He pulled out abruptly to slide upwards, stopping at her anal opening. The slight demanding push was enough to make her gasp. Then, the tightened grasp of strong hands on her hips. And then he just entered, breaking down all resistance to widen the tight bud forcefully. This time, she couldn't prevent a loud cry from being wrenched from her lips. Granted, it was certainly not the first time that a hard cock had entered her backdoor entrance. However, this was her first time that it had been completely beyond her control. Also, she'd been utterly unprepared for it. Behind her, the Manager groaned in pleasure.

"Ah… spirits! That is one fine, tight butt you've got there! Your clenching is making me go out of my mind! Ah, but you've only had one third of it. You need more. Here it comes."

With another unrestrained thrust, he buried himself to the hilt all the way up her tight ass, widening her forcefully. This time, she didn't even attempt to keep silent, but cried out loud with mixed pain and pleasure. Leaning forward over her, the Manager panted, holding her down with one hand around the back of her neck. Locating the choker necklace, he slid his fingers in underneath it and tugged. His other hand sought out her nipples and twirled them viciously, pinching the rosy nubs quite hard. Shaking, Ursa twisted underneath him, her body breaking out in goosebumps and fine beads of sweat. He growled into her ear and leaned forward to bite the back of her neck.

"Mm… Oh, you bitch… Do you feel my cock, buried all the way up your ass? Feel this and realize that I own it… I own your ass, and breasts, and cunt… I own your body, and I'm going to use it anyway I like."

Snaking one oil slick finger down to stroke her clit, he caressed it gently but insistently. Locked underneath him, Ursa gave a tiny whimper and buried her face in the carpet. After a short moment of this, she was down to sticking her ass up in the air and moving her hips rhythmically at him, attempting to suppress her panting.

"Mm, that's nice." A tiny catch in his voice gave him away. Shifting his grasp to her hips, he started sliding his hardon in and out of her forcibly widened asshole, making sure to move slowly, softly. At least at first.

Holding her hips locked in a steely grasp, he quickened up his thrusts, sliding all the way out of her only to enter her again and bury himself all the way down to the balls. Ursa was quivering underneath him, falling apart from the sensations. Hips jerking futilely, she tried both to escape and to push back to meet his thrusts. Both attempts were unsuccessful. Controlling her completely, the Manager fucked her in a deep and steady rhythm, thrusting forcefully into her as far in as he could go. A deep molten heat rose from her most basic core and up her spine, causing the tender opening to twitch and spasm uncontrollably. With a deep chuckle, he read her easily, burying three long fingers up her gaping pussy. Of course, she was sopping wet, her insides clutching hungrily at him.

Oh, he was getting the hang of how she worked all right. Where males of the Four Nations had tried and failed, this young man was playing the former Fire Lady like an instrument of lust. Penetrating her completely, fucking her cunt with his fingers while ploughing her butthole relentlessly with insistent thrusts, he pushed her mercilessly into a delicious orgasm, causing her to plummet into space without a thing to hold on to. Falling wildly, she let go, spasming around his cock and fingers, clawing the carpet. In truth, she'd always known that she loved anal intercourse, just not in the roughest way imaginable, after being slapped around and insulted by a rude young stranger who'd just submitted her to the most painful spanking.

Sensing that he was clearly on the right track, the Manager pulled his fingers out of her and started fucking her in earnest. He was driving his hardon into her with wild abandon, fiercely enough to cause obscenely squishing noises. Catching her ample breasts in his hands, he clutched at them, mashing them in his hot paws while pounding wildly into her tender butthole. He was panting in her ear, biting the back of her neck like a predator toying with its prey. Sweat made their bodies slide slickly against one another.

Once she'd let go of control, Ursa found herself unable to stop coming. Imprisoned by his body, penetrated by his endlessly pounding cock, she squirmed and wriggled underneath him, consumed by intolerable desire to take him even further in. As one of his hands resumed stroking her clit, she gasped with gratitude, coming in a flood of female ejaculate. She was vaguely aware of the bastard laughing in her ear, mocking her pleasure and her weakness in submitting to him. Still, once she was this far gone, she didn't care one bit. Once a male had truly gotten her started, she would just keep coming. But this one, oh, she'd never had the like. Pistoning relentlessly in and out of her ass, he was back to fucking her cunt as well with three long digits, driving her crazy with sensations. Hot juices trickled down his hand, soaking her trembling thighs. Ursa was spasming wildly, her internal muscles squeezing his cock and his fingers in loving lust, attempting to suck them further into her. Contorting underneath him, she came and came again in an endless spiral of orgasms.

Sliding his fingers out of her, the Manager rose up on his knees and pulled out of her gaping butthole.

"C'mon. Lick me clean, right now. Get!"

There was that hard hand tugging at her hair again, making her twist and turn. Directing a somewhat woozy, wide gold stare at him, Ursa cupped his balls in one hand and grasped his hardon with the other. Never once breaking eye contact, she slid her moist pink tongue diligently all over the long thick shaft and the big swollen head, making sure to clean them thoroughly and pay special attention to any sensitive parts. Her tongue kept teasing the big vein at the underside and the tiny opening at the tip. Sucking the head in between full red lips, she increased the pressure of her hands slightly. Inching forward on her knees between his thighs, she started rubbing the moist glans against her nipples, first one, then the other. Noticing an enthusiastic response, she then positioned his cock in the deep cleft between her breasts and started sliding it between them. The Manager's eyes widened significantly at the sight. Ursa kept sliding his cock between her breasts for quite some time, taking brief pauses to caress her erect nipples with the swollen glans. Because of the sheer size of his cock, he kept sliding into the pit between her collarbones. She looked up at him with large golden eyes, searching for approval. He nodded as if to a silent tune.

"Yes. Yes. You've got it down perfectly. Now Ursa-"

A tiny frown made her catch her breath.

He pounced. Pushing Ursa onto her back, he used one hand to lock her hands above her head while his other hand roamed freely over her naked body. She cried out involuntarily as he pinched her left nipple.

His hardon rubbed against her thigh. His voice drilled into her mind.

"Now, where's your whore's reflexes when you need them, eh? Fucking _spread_!"

A gasp as she parted her long legs automatically to allow him entrance. All right, so when receiving her clients, she usually had a crescent shaped pillow to pop her hips up comfortably. As the Manager lunged to pierce her on his cock, brief images of carpet burns flashed through Ursa's mind. The sensations as he hit rock bottom in her pussy, pushing tender tissue apart, caused her to twitch and cry out.

"Ah!"

"Mm. Oh spirits, that's good!"

He was panting in her ear, sliding slowly in and out of her as she matched his movements. A sharp bite to the side of her neck. Then, he was up on his knees, holding her wrists locked with one hand while roaming her body with the other. His cock was pistoning in and out of her in sharp hard thrusts. Ursa was moaning, split wide open, with not much choice except to push back at him to bring him even further in with every stroke.

"You… ah… you know Ursa, this really shows some promise. You're a moderately talented fuck. Ah…"

He paused momentarily to wipe sweat and long bangs out of his forehead.

"You know, I think that you and I can get along. We just need to… _ah spirits_ …"

The hard pounding speeded up, making her cry out and latch her legs around his waist. One of his hands still kept her wrists locked down.

"Mmm!" She moaned with heartfelt pleasure. Her cunt clenched around his cock.

Hard fingers twisted a sensitive nipple. The movements speeded up.

"Try to concentrate, Ursa! Really, that 's all I ask." The hand not locking her wrists went up to encircle her throat. She almost came right then and there, a gasp hitching in her throat. Bright gold eyes stared into his.

"Wh… What?"

The manager kept plowing her, pounding in and out as well as no doubt causing carpet burn. Ursa was moving with him, taking as much of him as she could handle.

"Well Ursa, I really have no choice with you here. Surely you realize that? I mean, you set a bad example to the other employees. So, I'm giving you a choice between two tasks. Both will give you the opportunity to earn and repay the money that you owe The Fire Lotus."

She was bucking back at him unconsciously, panting and twisting her head from side to side. Not her finest moment as far as mental control was concerned, particularly when decision-making was explicitly called for.

"Now, personally I wouldn't mind you sitting on my cock all day. But let's face it, that doesn't bring in the dough."

He poked a finger up her ass all the way to the knuckle, making her cry out. His thrusts were making her boobs reverberate and her mind unravel.

"So, I'm giving you a choice. Either, you can start performing at our night time events. Dance around naked on stage, go down on your co-workers while they eat you out, collect the money. How does that sound?

Ursa twisted violently beneath him. "No… No. I absolutely won't allow a girl to go down on me!"

He was pistoning in and out of her at lightning speed, erasing all resistance.

"All right. That's fair. Don't tell anyone that I'm stingy."

Ursa gave a cry and twisted, coming in spasms and clenching his cock in a vise like grip.

"I mean, the first option would have you turning tricks with people in the audience. The second alternative is basically that you go out in the streets and serve the general public for as long as it takes to earn your debt. So far, you've run up tabs for 800 000 this year. Mainly clothes and jewellery. Well Ursa, if you hit the streets I couldn't find anyone more reliable. Don't worry, I know every man who passes you will want to fuck you. Ah…"

He drew a deep breath to collect himself.

"So, you'll just have to keep turning tricks until you've reached 1 000 000 bao in cash. I mean, I'm a reasonable man here, Ursa! Repay the Fire Lotus what you owe us and you're back to normal, selecting your clients and what acts to do. But in the meantime, you'll be out in the streets, servicing any client that wants you and bringing in the dough. Now, how's that sound?"

He twisted her hair in a painful tug. The cock pounding her tender pussy increased its beat to a crescendo. Unable to escape, Ursa trembled from the realization that there was really no way out.

"I… ah!… I really don't want to perform on stage with other females, Manager! Of course, I'll take on clients just as usual. Oh! Ah!"

The manager had taken her hips in a firm grasp and was plowing her mercilessly. Ursa was moaning underneath him, twisting and bucking up to meet his every thrust. The speed was increasing, pounding her into oblivion. Hot juices were squishing out of her, dampening her thighs and trickling out to soak the carpet. A strangled cry as she came, squeezing him tight with her internal muscles and arching up into a bow.

"Ah! Oh, yes! Yes, I'll do it! Walk the streets, I mean! Ah, spirits!" A long shudder ran through her as she spasmed interminably. Pounding into her in a last fierce onslaught, the Manager groaned in satisfaction. Pumping into the clutching pussy of the Former Fire Lady, he shot a loadful of cum in the depths of her core. His fingers tangled in her dark hair.

"Ah! Yes!"

Having tamed his difficult employee, he collapsed on top of her momentarily. A blissful grin of satisfaction marked his features. A low whisper as he stroked her dark hair gently.

"Mm. You're perfect, do you know that? You're my sweet little kitty."

A long shudder went through Ursa. _Spirits._ She just didn't have the strength to hold back any more. Trailing a long elegant finger down the Manager's nose, she admired his profile.

"You know, this is just so beautiful. You ought to have someone paint your portrait."

The green eyes flew open. The Manager stirred as if hit by a lightning bolt.

" _What?_ " Then, he began to laugh.

"Don't try to ply your whore's seduction techniques on me, Lady Ursa! They won't work. Just remember that for future reference."

He pulled out of her and rose to wipe himself off and adjust his trousers. Ursa's large golden eyes widened.

"But… But I didn't mean it like that! I just think that you're…"

He pierced her with a hard green stare. "I know just what you did Ursa! And like I said, you're good. You're really fucking good, as a matter of fact. Don't let it go to your head. I own your ass and all the rest of you, and you owe me a solid amount of cash. Now, out into the streets you go! We'll get you some suitable clothes. Once you bring me the money, then maybe, _maybe_ , I'll reward you. You know how."

He offered her his hand to assist her gallantly to her feet. An almost courtly gesture. Then, he reached out to slide his fingers down her cheek.

"There now, mylady! No need to look so down! The streets are waiting, and there's money to be earned!"

As Ursa exited the room, clutching the torn remnants of her designer dress to her chest, the serving girl's eyes widened to saucer like proportions. The door to the Manager's office slammed shut. Ursa stared straight ahead of her with flaming cheeks, slinging a bare pale arm back automatically in a hopelessly futile attempt to comb through the tangled mess of her hair. Trails of sticky white substance were escaping from her core, running down her long elegant legs. Sharp tooth marks marred the smooth pale skin of her breasts.

"N… Noriko? Are you all right?"

Ursa nodded automatically, as if caught up in a dream. "Yes. Yes, of course I'm all right. Never been better. Now, I need to get changed. I'm going out to work tonight."


End file.
